The Week Long Break
by Floydgoneawry
Summary: Maka and Soul prepare for their mid-terms in their own special way.


Soul Eater was excited about that evening. He and Maka  
had abstained for an entire week while preparing for the  
mid-term exam and now they could finally spend the night  
together.

_"You just got off probation! You need to study all week!"_

_"I can do that before bed," he protested as he leaned in to  
kiss her._

_She pushed him away and looked at him sharply._

_"I want you to study," she pleaded. "I don't want to almost  
lose you again!"_

_Soul let out a sigh as he bowed his head._

_"Listen," she soothed, "If you study every night this week,  
I'll give you a nice reward on Friday night."_

_He looked to one side, still dejected. Maka decided she would  
have to sweeten the deal._

_"Be a good boy and I'll even do that thing with my gloves that  
you like."_

_His spine straightened sharply._

_"Deal?"_

* * *

Soul studied diligently every night that week. He went to  
his room after school and never emerged, even for meals.

Maka brought him a tray each evening to make sure he ate  
and to check on his progress. She knew he still felt weird  
about asking her for help, so she tried to keep her advice  
to a minimum unless he specifically asked for it.

He had done well at first, but late Wednesday evening  
brought a sudden urge that he could not shake. He paced  
back and forth with a raging hard-on that would not go  
away.

'This is ridiculous. I can make it a week without doing it.'

He continued to pace for a few more minutes before he  
had to stop. He looked at the corner of his bed frame and  
thought about the small hiding place he had there.

'I can do it just once before bed.'

Meanwhile, Maka was pacing her room furiously as well.

'I hate this. I decide to call a truce and I can't stop thinking  
about it. I need to study too but . . .'

She thought about breaking her own rule. She could  
amend it. She could say that she felt they both needed  
some stress relief and that once would be acceptable. She  
walked to her door and placed her hand on the knob.

She hesitated.

'No, Maka,' she thought to herself.

Her hand fell from its place and she went to her bed to lie  
down for the night.

'I have to keep my word.'

One hand fell to her forehead and the other fell . . .

Maka shuddered at the sudden sensation that rippled over  
her body.

'I suppose it's not really cheating.'

* * *

Maka opened Soul's door on Thursday morning so she  
could take his tray from last night. He had already left in a  
hurry for an extra lesson so she had the house to herself  
for another hour before she would have to leave.

"He always makes such a mess," she said to herself as she  
looked around at the books lying open all over the room,  
crumpled pieces of paper scattered across the floor, and  
his unmade bed with the sheets and comforter twisted  
together.

'The waste basket is the cleanest thing in here.'

Maka set about tidying up before taking the tray when she  
saw it.

It barely stuck out from under his mattress.

Soul had been too careless and now his little secret was in  
Maka's hands.

She shakily flipped through the glossy pages at the  
shameless displays captured within. She felt so many  
feelings of anger, jealousy, sadness, and betrayal that she  
did not know what to do with them.

The feelings eventually began pouring out as tears.

Maka barely saw Soul for the rest of the day. She came in  
with his meal that evening as usual but left without saying  
a word.

'She probably just has a lot on her mind. The exam _is_  
tomorrow,' he reasoned as her silence disturbed him a  
little.

The next morning, the girl left early and avoided her  
weapon for the entire day. She even left school without  
waiting for him and shut herself in her room for the next  
several hours.

When he knocked at the door, she shuddered but did not  
make a sound as he opened the door.

* * *

Soul entered Maka's room, excited about doing what he  
knew they both had waited all week for. He saw his  
girlfriend already under the blankets and completely  
covered.

'What game's she playing now?'

He tip-toed over to the bed and slid under the covers only  
to find her facing away from him in a pair of cotton  
pajamas.

"What's up, Maka? I thought we had a special night  
planned."

"I don't feel like it, _Soul Eater Evans_."

'I'm boned.'

He knew his next words could potentially escalate or  
diffuse the situation and he wanted to choose them  
carefully.

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

Maka did not reply, but she lifted her right arm so she  
could drop the magazine she had found onto the sheets in  
between them.

'Fuck.'

"Is that what you like? You want a girl like the ones in that  
magazine?"

Soul Eater picked it up and laid on his back next to the  
ash-blonde girl.

"Do you think about those pictures when you're with me?  
Are you waiting for someone with a better body? I know  
you tease me, but I thought I was enough for you. Do you  
have any idea how that makes me feel? Knowing that you  
look at women like that while I'm so plain? Are you even  
attracted to me?"

The next sound she heard made her heart skip a beat.

She heard the sharp, shrill sound of tearing paper.

Maka sat up and turned only to sit frozen in place as Soul  
ripped each page in half as he flipped through the girlie  
mag for the last time. When he was finished, he carefully  
gathered up the glossy strips and dropped them into  
Maka's waste bin next to the bed.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I forgot I even had it and . . . I  
looked at it again a few days ago. You're right. You're the  
only one I should be looking at. Of course you turn me on,  
Maka. I don't think you should ever change and I don't  
want you to."

Maka had prepared for any lame excuse he might give, but  
she had never considered a total admission of guilt.

"Y-y-y-you just . . ."

She let the sentence trail off.

He reached up to brush a few stray strands of hair behind  
her right ear.

"It's not cool being the one to make you cry. I'm sure you'd  
like to sleep alone tonight."

Before he could get up, Maka rolled over on top of him with  
tears rolling down her smiling face.

"Stupid boy . . . you always manage to say the right thing."

She leaned down to kiss him before sitting up and  
unbuttoning her pajama shirt to reveal a white, lacy bra.

"And I was sort of hoping you would."

She pulled down her bottoms to reveal her matching  
panties, garter belt, and stockings.

"I saw one of them wearing something like this . . . Do you  
like it?"

Soul nodded his head, dumbfounded. He fumbled around  
in the nightstand drawer only to find it empty.

"I need to go ask Blair for–"

Maka cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"In a minute. But first . . ."

She reached under her pillow and, with a twisted smile,  
held up a pair of pure white gloves.

* * *

Maka peeled off her gloves as Soul panted heavily beneath  
her. She lay next to him on her side, her head propped up  
on her right arm as she ran a finger up and down his  
chest.

"From now on I want to be your fantasy girl. Maybe we  
could even take pictures. Would you hide dirty pictures of  
me under your mattress?"

Soul nodded.

She leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Would you masturbate while looking at them?"

Another nod.

"That really makes me happy," she said with a smile.

She was about to stand up and find their pet cat when she  
looked on the nightstand to see a small pile of foil packets.

"I hate it when she sneaks in here."

She picked one up and was about to tear it when Soul put  
a hand up to stop her.

"Please," he whispered through light gasps for air, "I need  
a little break."

She smiled and rolled onto her back so he could rest on top  
with his head against her chest. She stroked his hair  
already damp with sweat while he lifted her bra and began  
to lightly lick, blow on, nibble, and suck her right breast.

"I really love you."


End file.
